Angel
by stelenaendgame
Summary: Stefan is a vampire. Elena is a human. Stefan comes to Mystic Falls to find Elena. They fall in love. Meeting Stefan causes Elena to find out things about her, her past, and her future. She puts everyone at risk because of what she becomes. She has to fulfill her fate. She has to make a choice that will change everything. Will their loves last? What is she? What will choose?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Elena Gilbert. A few months ago my parents died in a car accident. I was somehow saved. Everyone says it was a miracle. But I don't believe that. Not that I don't believe in miracles because I do. But every since then I have felt something different. Yes I'm sad my parents died. I still weep for them. Yes I have changed. I'm a new person. At the same time I have new feelings. New senses. Everything has changed. I have been for months trying to convince myself it's just my grief. But as much I want to believe it. I just can't. The worst part is I don't even know why. But I need to. Somehow.  
She looked so much like Katherine. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was tanned just like Katherine. When I put her down on that bridge. I didn't want to leave. People couldn't know a vampire saved her from the accident. So I left. For months now I have been watching her. Learning she is nothing like Katherine. She is compassionate, caring, and selfless. Everything Katherine wasn't. That's why I need to know her. I can't resist her beauty. I feel like a force is pulling me closer to her. Fighting it would be pointless. It's time. I will finally meet Elena Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time for the first day of school. This is senior year Elena in brace it. You need this to be good.", Elena says under her breath staring at the school building. "Nice pep talk, Elena.", says a voice behind Elena. She turns around. "Thanks Caroline. I try.", Elena says. "Are you sure you want to be here?", Bonnie asks. "No but I have to be.", Elena replies. "You know what will make you feel better.", Caroline says. "What?", Elena asks. "If Bonnie reads your palm. You always enjoy it.", Caroline replies with. "Yeah for old one sake." Bonnie says. Elena puts her hand out. Bonnie strokes her fingers on Elena's palm. Studying it closely. "You will meet the love of your life and he will show who you really are.", Bonnie says in some sort of trance. She opens her eyes. "Well lets hope it's true.", Caroline responses. "Yeah. Lets hope.", Elena said in a distant voice. She believed Bonnie. It felt like it was true somehow.  
"first day of school. I'm not really sure how this is going to play out. I will compel the attendance lady to have at least 3 or 4 classes with Elena. I just hope that fate will let us be. I need her. She is everything I have ever wanted.", Stefan tells himself as he sits in his car in front of the school. He is about to get out when he spots Elena and her friends. Elena's face is confused like she doesn't know what to think. Reading her face he can tell she is looking for something. But what. He starts getting out of his car as they walk in the building. He walks into the attendance office and gets the schedule he asked for. He walks out reading it when he runs into someone. He looks up to meet eyes with Elena. They gaze into each others eyes. Forgetting everything around them. It's as if the world has stop spinning for them. It's love at first sight. Stefan know she is the one. He can finally stop searching. Elena sees her world turn into from pain to love in split of a second. She loves him. This all came to them the moment there eyes locked for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry.", said Elena. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I..." Elena is getting lost in Stefan's green eyes. They are so pure, so full of hope, so full of love. Stefan staring back into hers. He could get lost in the ocean of blue in her eyes. "It's okay. It happens." Stefan says with a huge smile. Elena smiles grows as Stefan's smile grows bigger. A few words have been spoken but they both already know there is something very special about the other. Realizing no words have been spoken in a while, Elena breaks the tension. "I have to go to class..." "Bye." Stefan says completing her sentence. "Yes. Bye." Elena says with a smile. She starts walking away. His eyes follow her and as she turns the corner she turns her head. She doesn't want to lose sight of Stefan. As Elena walks into her first period. She sits near the back. She pulls out her diary to write about what just happened. When she hears a voice say, "You know I never got your name." She turns her head to see him. A smile appears on her face. "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." He smiles back at her and speaks "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." "It's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." Elena replies. Stefan smiles at her and says "You too. It looks like we history together Mrs. Gilbert."

"Hello class I'm Mr. Saltzman. I will be your American History teacher." says a man as he walks into the classroom. "If you want you can call me Alaric. Alaric Saltzman. Remember that." Elena turns around to face the front of the room. She only wishes she was in a place to see Stefan. Stefan stares at the back of Elena's head still amazed that he is a 162 year old vampire who has never felt this way about a girl in his life until now. The class seems to go on forever. Finally the bell rings. As Elena get up, Stefan says, "Would you help me find my English class?" Elena turns around to face him. "You have English too." "Looks like we can walk together." Stefan says with a huge smile. The day seem to go by fast for both of them when they were together. They had English, French, lunch and history together. When they weren't together it seemed like the day just could go by any slower. Elena felt a new happiness that she couldn't explain.

She decide to go to the grave yard and visit her parents. As she sat by the grave writing in her diary all about Stefan. She heard noise. She shivered. Fog appeared and a crow landed on her parents tombstone. She tried shooing it away but it wouldn't move it just stared back at her. She pulled her hand out to touch it but it flew away before she could. She watch it fly away. She felt an urge to follow it. She walked out of the graveyard into the woods. After walking in the woods for about 30 minutes, she came to a small clearing. She walked into the clearing there was a house more like mansion. Huge enough to been an inn and old enough to be built in 1800s. She saw a mailbox and there was a name and year on it. She moved closer to it to see what was on it. It read "Salvatore since 1855."

"Salvatore. I thought Stefan just moved here. But this says his family has been here for years. I have never meet a Salvatore until now. How is this possible?" Elena was thinking all of this to herself. She wasn't aware of what was going around her. Lost in her thoughts. "Hello there" said a voice behind her. She turned around and meet a tall, pale man. His hair was dark brown and his eyes screamed the word dangerous. His smile gave you the impression he was trouble. His voice was a temptation many people couldn't resist. He looked like Stefan but you could tell he was the bad side while Stefan was the good. "Sorry. I didn't mean to invaded. I'm just gonna go." Elena said starting to walk away. "No. Your fine. This is my property anyways." The man said. Elena turned around to face him. "How rude of me. I never introduced myself. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon said. "Your Stefan's brother?" Elena asked. "So you know Stefan? I'm sorry. He is kind of a loner, loser type." Damon replied. "No. I like him. He's.." Elena smiled with the thought and mention of Stefan. Her smile seemed to consume her face and Damon noticed this. "...perfect." Elena finished her sentence smiling like nothing in the world matter. And it didn't. Nothing but Stefan seemed to matter to her. "Are you sure were talking about Stefan here? It's usually the opposite?" Damon asked. "No I'm sure." Elena replied. "We will see about that. How about you come inside?" Damon said with a huge smile. He was up to something and Elena could tell. "Umm I don't think so." Elena said quite frighten from his smile. She started backing away. When she heard, "Elena is that you?" Stefan was running towards her and Damon. "When did you get here?" Stefan asked her. "I was at the graveyard visiting my parents then this crow landed on the grave. Then I decided to follow it. I ended up here. I ran into your brother Damon. I never knew you had a brother." Elena said. "We aren't close." Stefan replied. "Ouch little brother. That hurt." Damon said. Stefan gave him the look. Damon smiled back. Stefan knew Elena didn't come here by chance the crow that was stalking her was Damon. But why did did she follow it? He wondered. Most people run away. There was something very different about Elena Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena would you like to go to the grill with me?" Stefan asked trying to get Elena far away from Damon as possible. "I would love to Stefan." replied Elena with a smile. "Lets go then." Stefan replied. "Well I left my diary in the cemetery. Could we go get it first?" Elena asked. "Yeah totally. We can walk there. It gives us more time to talk." Stefan said. Elena smiled and said "I'd like that a lot. Besides that's how I got here anyways." Stefan and Elena start to walk back in the direction of the woods. "You never told me you had a diary." Stefan told Elena. "Well I like to write everything down. It makes it all make sense. You know?" Elena replied. "I do." Stefan said. "You have a diary?" Elena asked surprised. "Of course. Memories are too important." Stefan replied. "Yeah." Elena replied. She knew she could just talk to him forever. As Stefan and Elena walked into the woods, Damon watched. He wanted Elena so badly. It was only because Stefan had her. He had to get her even if it was the last thing he did.

About a month passes by, Elena and Stefan have been dating the whole time. Things were going great at least that's what Stefan thought. He really liked Elena in fact he felt he was falling in love with her. Its not that she didn't feel the same because she did. She noticed things about Stefan. Like how he never ate at lunch. He never ate when he did on their dates and if he did it wasn't a lot. He was our receiver for the football team he had to eat to keep up his strength. But he never did. Yet he ran like speed bullet and caught the ball with one hand not even looking. He always seemed to know everything about history. He talk and acted like an aristocrat. Always having manners and very proper. Also one time while they were making out she felt sharp teeth on her tongue. She always saw his eyes change in the mirror one day. She didn't know what to think of these things.

Lost in her thought she didn't notice her Aunt Jenna trying to get her attention. "Elena!" yelled Aunt Jenna. "What?" Elena yelled back. "Don't get snappy with me. Did you hear there is another girl who has gone missing?" Jenna told Elena. "That's the third this month." Elena said. "Yeah. Plus they found another girl who got bitten on the neck. She says an animal attacked her." Jenna told Elena. "Who?" Elena asked. "Vickie Donavan." Jenna replied. "Matt's little sister? I'm going to go check on her in the hospital." Elena told her Aunt she grabbed her jacket and left the house. As she was leaving she thought to herself. "This all started the moment Stefan moved here."

"That must be coincidence. This can't have anything to do with Stefan." Elena tells herself as she gets in her car. She starts driving to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon are in the woods behind the hospital. "Three girls are dead because of you. This time you were sloppy and left her there to die. Now she is in the hospital. I told you not here. Not this town, Damon. What part of that do you not understand?" Stefan yells at Damon as he pushes him further in the woods. "We are predators, Stefan. It's what we do. Get over it and start living. You are a vampire Stefan embrace it. Stop fighting it." Damon yells back at Stefan. The angry grows in Stefan's face. "Little brother, we chose this life many years ago. We can't change that now. Oh wait but you want to. That's why your here. Right? To live a normal life." Damon takes a breath and steps closer to Stefan until he is in his face. "With Elena." Stefan uses all his strength on pushing his brother. He flies a good mile down the woods. Stefan runs after him and starts punching him before Damon can get up. Damon catches a punch and pushes his brother to the tree behind him. "Don't ever do that again or your precious Elena will be my next victim." Damon starts to leave. "I bet you won't believe me if I said it wasn't me that attack Vickie." He turns around and leaves Stefan there weak. Defenseless. Stefan gets up and catches a deer to build his strength.

He runs to the hospital. Sneaks to Vickie's room. He makes sure no one is there. He looks into her eyes and uses all the strength to compel her to not remember what attacked her.

"I'm here to see Vickie Donavan." says Elena down the hall.

Stefan hears he and leaves in a flash. She can't know he was here. But Elena knew she sense Stefan since the moment she walked into the hospital. She thought maybe he was visiting too. But the nurse said no one has visited since Matt. She knew he was here. She left his presence when she walked into Vickie's room. But no one was there. She asked Vickie she said no. She walked closer to Vickie and put her hand on Vickie's shoulder. Vickie's eyes opened wide. She grabbed Elena by the shoulders and pulled her closer to her. She looked Elena in the eyes and said, "It was a vampire, Elena! A vampire attacked me! You have to save me! You have to save all of us. But only you can Elena. Only you!" Vickie feel to the bed motionless. Elena stood there scared but yet everything suddenly made sense.

Elena didn't know how it made sense but it just did. She knew she had to see Stefan. She ran out of Vickie's room and out of the hospital. She ran into her her car. She started driving to the one place she knew Stefan wouldn't want her to go. His house. She flew down the roads until her car sat right in front of his house. She didn't know why she was here. But she knew she had to be. Somehow. She took a deep breathe and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door and before she could knock it flew open. Something wanted her to be here. There was a reason she was here. She walked in and yelled, "Stefan." She turned in a circle looking for her. When she made a full 360 she meet eyes with Stefan. "Hey Elena?"Stefan asked very confused. "I need to talk to you now." Elena told him. "Aww it's little Stefan in trouble with big, bad Elena?" Damon said walking in on them. "Damon leave now." Stefan told Elena. "Aww come on Stefan. I promise I will be good." Damon said looking at Stefan. He turned his gaze to Elena. "I promise" Damon reached his hand out to touch Elena's shoulder. He touched her shoulder and Elena grabbed his arm and looked straight into his eyes and said "Vampire. Your a vampire." Stefan looked at Elena with his eyes opened wide with shocked. Damon was as shocked as Stefan. Elena backed up from Damon. "I am so sorry. I don't what happened. It just came out. I have to go." Elena turned around to leave. "Elena, wait we need to talk." Stefan yelled after her. "Not now Stefan." She told him and she opened the door. She closed the door and stood behind it thinking "I just accused my boyfriends brother of being a vampire. What is wrong with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Elena got into her car and zoomed home. She ran into her room and looked into the mirror. She keep repeating to herself "It didn't happen. It didn't happen." In hopes she would believe it. All of sudden she hears a buzzing noise. She looks at her phone on the dresser. It's Stefan. Elena hesitated and to herself "He is going to break up with me. I mean I wouldn't blame him. I called his brother a vampire." She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello Stefan." Elena said. "Elena, are you okay? We really need to talk." Stefan told her. "Look Stefan I get it. Your breaking up with me. I understand I don't blame you." Elena told him. You can hear the tears coming on. Stefan started to speak. "Elena wait..." Elena cut him off. "Bye Stefan." And she hang up the phone. She threw it on her bed and the tears wouldn't stop coming out. She never thought in a billion years her and Stefan would break up like this. Elena sat on her bed crying. When she heard a something hit her window. She got up to check it. There was Stefan standing outside waiting for her. She smiled at him. She motioned for her to come down.

She came outside to meet Stefan. "Stefan why are you here?" Elena asked shocked. "I don't want to break up with you Elena. I would never want that. Especially not over something that stupid." Stefan replied. Elena smiled and went to hug Stefan. He embraced her. In each others arms they each felt at peace. Stefan backed up from Elena. Put his hands on her face. "Elena I would never do that to you. I promise." Elena put her hands on his arms holding her face. She believed him. She realized in that moment she was in love with him. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her lips. The kiss was passionate. Full of nothing but love. It's all each could think of. Stefan's skin was becoming tanner. He started to look human again. Elena's skin was gold. Like a gold bar you turn in to become a millionaire. Her hair turned light blonde. She had white wings that came out her back. Stefan and Elena didn't see the change in each other. They only felt the love. For it was the love that brought out their true selves.

Stefan and Elena pulled back from the kiss just staring to each others eyes. This is what love was really like they both thought. Elena backed away and said "Would you like to come in and talk?" "Of course I would." Stefan replied. Elena reached out her hand and he grabbed it. They walked into the house together.

They went up to Elena's room and talked for hours. It was dark and almost midnight when they stop talking. Stefan decided it was time for him to go home.

"I need to go take care of something" Stefan told Elena. "Damon?" Elena asked. "Yeah how did you know." Stefan asked. "It was just a good guess." Elena replied. Stefan got up and said "Well I will see you later. Sound good?" "Sounds perfect" Elena said while moving closer to Stefan. They kissed one last time and he left.

When Stefan left Elena couldn't stop smiling. She had never been so happy in her life. She finally felt like she was happy to be alive. As if she has found a reason to live. She twirled around her room smiling like crazy when she heard a buzzing noise. She moved towards her phone on the dresser. She picked it up, but it didn't say anything new on it. She heard the buzz again. It sounded like it was from the bed. She walked towards it and found a phone under the pillow. It was Stefan's phone. She picked it up and noticed a text message from Damon. She didn't want to invade his privacy and read it. So she put it back on the bed. But it tempted her. She couldn't stop staring at it. Finally she decided he is her boyfriend its okay to read the text message. She opened the message from Damon. It read. "I just made it 4 girls missing from Mystic Falls. Aren't you proud of me little brother. I'm becoming such a good vampire. Something you should learn to do. We are predators Stefan accept it. Oh and PS make sure you tell your little girlfriend Elena to keep our little secret. We don't want to the town staking us in the middle of the night. And if she doesn't I will drink every ounce blood from her body and you will watch. Have fun with your girlfriend little brother or I will" Elena throw the phone on the bed in complete shock.

Elena stood there incomplete disbelief. "My booooyfrrieend is aaaaa..." Elena stopped herself from talking it couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. Sweet, loveable Stefan would never hurt anyone. She just couldn't imagine it. But she had to find out the truth. She had to confront him. She got in her car and drove straight to the Salvatore's house. She ran up to the front door and knocked.

Stefan had just came in from a nice good animal hunt. Elena and him were perfect. He finally felt human again with her. He walked into the house through the back when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer the door.

As he opened the door whoever was on the other side flew it open. "Elena?" Stefan said confused. "We need to talk now." Elena said as she walked into the house. "Elena what's wrong. Everything was fine an hour ago. What happened?" Stefan said very worried. "Oh look it's the cute little couple." Damon said waking in the room mocking them. Elena rolled her eyes at him and continue talking to Stefan."Well first of all. You left your phone at my house and I thought maybe you would want it back." "OH SHIT!" Damon said. Elena turned to him and said "I had a feeling you would say that." "Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked confused. "Maybe you want to tell me, Stefan." Elena replied back. "Or how about you read it." Elena handed Stefan back his phone with Damon's message open. He reads it and his face gets shocker and shocker the more he reads. "Elena we need to talk" he says as he finishes reading. "Talk about what Stefan? How you are a vampire and you were planning on hiding that from me." Elena replies. "Elena.." Stefan says. Elena cuts him off. "Okay Stefan lets talk." Elena pauses. "Aren't you going to say something?" Silence. "Stefan?" Elena yells. "Elena. Please don't tell anyone. I didn't want you to find out this way." Stefan replies. "What good way is there to find out, Stefan?" Elena asked him. "Your right Elena." Stefan replies. "Stefan it's just.." Stefan cuts her off. "I think it would be best if I just left." "Stefan no." Elena says as her voice gets lower. "I will leave this town and you alone. Forever" Stefan says and starts walking away. "Stefan! Don't walk away!" Elena yells at him. But he doesn't turn around she stands there in his living room crying her eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena stood there in the Salvatore's living room just crying. "I shouldn't be crying over Stefan. I should be fighting for Stefan." Elena thought to herself. She didn't even know where Stefan's room was. But her instincts told her it was upstairs. She went upstairs and walked in the only room with the door open. There Stefan was siting at his desk with his diary crying over Elena. "Stefan" Elena said. He looked up at her with tears still I'm his eyes and managed to get out "Elena." They both just stared at each other across the room. Till he spoke again. "I thought you would be gone by now." "I couldn't leave Stefan. Not with us like this." Elena said. "Elena I'm a vampire. I am a monster. I'm dangerous. Don't you get that?" Stefan said to her. "You would never hurt me." Elena said. "How do you know that?" Stefan asked her. "Because I know you Stefan. I don't care if your a vampire or human. That doesn't matter to me. I'm with because of who you are. It's who you are that means the most to me. Stefan. Nothing else." He looked at her in complete disbelief. He walked over to her. Cupped her face in his hands. Stared into her eyes and kiss her with all the passion he had. Elena back up from the kiss. Looked into his eyes and said "I just want to know one thing." "Anything Elena. I will tell you anything." Stefan told her lost gazing in her eyes. Elena backed and said, "Stefan, was it you who killed those four girls and bit Vickie? I have to know."

"Elena knowing this is very dangerous. You have to promise me you can keep it a secret. I have to be able to trust you." Stefan told Elena. "Trust is earned, Stefan. It's not magically handed over" Elena replied. "Elena please." Stefan said getting closer to her. She backed up until she hit the wall. He look into her eyes and say the pain and the sorrow they held. She was packed up to the wall she was now afraid but not of Stefan of what knowing this would do to her. "Stefan just tell me the truth. Prove to me that I can trust you." Elena told him. He backed up from her and motioned towards his bed for her to sit down. She walked over and sat on the bed. He sat on a chair across from the bed and said. "It all start in 1864. There was this beautiful girl named Katherine. We fell in love. I was planning on marrying her when Damon came to town. Damon fell for Katherine and she did for him. She said she was in love with us both. We both found out she was a vampire. We were already too much in love with her to care. She compelled us both not to tell the other. She convinced us both we were going to live with her forever. She then had to make a decision on who to take to the founders day ball. She choose me. Damon hated me for it. I didn't care. I wanted her all to myself. I told father about what Katherine was hoping I could trust him. But he turned her in. He went to capture her but Damon and I tried to stop him. Our father shot and killed us for trying to help a vampire. They then captured 26 other vampires in Mystic Falls. They put them in the tomb under the church and let it on fire. They then burned Damon and I's bodies. Little did they know we had Katherine's blood in us. We awoke in the tombs wanting blood. Damon and I decided not to feed. It was tempting. I went to see father and tell him I was going to die. But he tired to stake me so I killed him. I drank his blood. Then I made Damon feed. Since then I have been a vampire and Damon has hated me ever since."

Stefan turned away from Elena. He didn't want her to see him. She could hear the his sobs and see the tears running down his face. She walked over to his side. Picked up his hand and said "Stefan it's okay. That happen a long time ago. Right now you are here with me." He turned to Elena and said "I turned him into a monster Elena. I made him this way. It's because of me making him a vampire 4 girls are now dead and Vickie is in the hospital. Don't you get it Elena it's my fault." At this point Stefan was furious. He turned back to the window. Elena pulled him back to face her. "It's not your fault Stefan. Yes you made him turn but you didn't turn him into a monster. He did that to himself. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." Elena told Stefan. Stefan stared out the window taking in everything Elena just said to him. He turned to face her. "Do you actually believe that?" He asked her. "Yes Stefan I do." She replied. "Do you still think I'm the one who killed those girls?" Stefan asked. "No. Stefan. You just said it was Damon." Elena replied. "You believe that?" Stefan asked her. "Yes I do." Elena replied. "Why?" Stefan asked her. Elena was about to speak when Stefan cut her off. "I'm a monster Elena. I could be lying. Im a predator. I could hurt you. Don't you get that." Stefan said staring Elena right in the eyes. "But your not going to hurt me Stefan." Elena replied. "How do you know that?" Stefan asked her as he was standing right in her face. "Because I love you, Stefan."


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan already so close to Elena's face. Pulled her face up to his and kiss her with all his passion. The kissing got more intense. Stefan could feel his face changing. He broke away from the kisses and turned around away from Elena. He didn't want her to see him like this. Not now. Not ever. She walked closer to him and got on her tip toes. She whispered in his ear. "Don't hide from me." She took his face in her hands and pulled towards her. He was now faces her and there faces were centimeters apart. She touch his face admiring and feels all the changes. Then reached up and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. All the passion intensified. She pulled him to the bed side. He pulled her on the bed. Taking in every motion slowing and with love. They slow took off each others clothes. They made love for the first time. It was full of passion and love. The kind of love that never dies. They both knew they had found the one they wanted to be with forever.

Elena and Stefan woke up the next day in Stefan's bed. It was the definition of a perfect night. Nothing could have been more right. Stefan just stared at Elena sleeping beautifully. "You know it's hard to sleep when your staring at me like that." Elena said. "But you look so peaceful and beautiful." Stefan said with a smile. She turned to face him. "You always know the right things to say." Elena said smiling. "No I just speak the truth." Stefan said as he bent down to kiss her. She smiled at him. Coming back to reality. "Wait what time is it?" Elena asked. "Almost 7 am." Stefan replied. "We are going to be late for school Stefan." Elena said getting up from the bed. "Lets be later." He said as he pulled her back in the bed. "Stefan." Lost in the kiss. "Fine we can miss first period." Elena said. "How about the whole day instead." Stefan said. He pulled the covers over their faces. Once more they made love.

After about an hour, Stefan and Elena are still in bed. Damon walks in the room. "Are you two planning to go to school today?" Damon asked. "Damon get out." Stefan yelled at him. "If there is something I haven't seen I will throw a dollar at it." Damon said. Elena pulled up the covers even more with a disgusted look on her face. "Now as you guardian Stefan. You need to go to school young man and stop messaging around." Damon said. "I'm 162 years old. You are not my guardian." Stefan replied. "Elena did you know your boyfriend was that old?" Damon asked her. Elena just stared at him. She didn't care how old Stefan was. "He is right Stefan we need to get to school." Elena told Stefan. "Fine but one more kiss first." Stefan said. "Fine one more." Elena said with a smile and led in for a kiss. "Aww look at the cute couple" Damon said mocking them. As their lips meet. Damon stood there in disbelief.

Stefan and Elena pulled away from the kiss. They looked over at Damon staring at them. His face with full of disbelief and shock. "Damon, why are you staring at us like that?" Elena asked. "Elena...you...kiss again." Damon yelled at them. "What? Why?" Stefan asked. Elena pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips once again. Damon's face became even more shocker. "Why is it?" Elena asked. "Damon?" Stefan asked. "Elena you have wings." Damon told them. "Why would I have wings? Damon that's crazy." Elena said. "Why should we believe you?" Stefan asked. "Look I can prove it." Damon said. He went to Stefan's dresser and pick up the mirror. He brought to Elena's side of the bed. He told Stefan to kiss Elena but to keep his eyes open. He did so. He pulled away from the kiss and said "Elena you really do." "Wait I want to see." Elena said. Damon moved the mirror to Stefan's side of the bed. Stefan kissed Elena and she saw the wings on her back. She pulled away fast "I...have...wings..." Elena said shocked. "Why do I have wings?" Their was a long pause. "Guys! Why do I have wings?"


	8. Chapter 8

"How is this possible?" Elena asked. "I don't know Elena." Stefan says. "We need to find out." Damon says. "Yeah...but first Damon. You are going to leave the room. I'm going to change. Then I am going to go to school. Act like this never happened." Elena said. "Elena you can't act this didn't happen." Damon said. "But I am ." Elena said. "Damon this is her choice." Stefan said. "You are just going to let her make her own choice even if its wrong?" Damon asked Stefan. "It's her choice Damon." Stefan said. "Whatever." Damon said as he left the room furious. Elena got up and changed her clothes. Stefan did too. They left for school.

They got there just in time for 3rd period. But Elena couldn't focus all she could think about was her wings. Lunch came around. Stefan could tell it was bothering Elena. He pulled her aside. "Elena." Stefan said pulling Elena face in front of him. "Stefan." Elena said back. "Today after school we are going to go to the university downtown. We are going to find out what other supernatural creatures exist. Okay?" Stefan told her. "Okay sounds good... Thank you." Elena said. "Anything for you." Stefan said. He led in and kissed her lips. Mr. Saltzman happened to be walking by and looked over at Stefan and Elena. He saw them kiss. He saw her wings.

When 7th period was over, Elena was walking out of her classroom. There Stefan was waiting for her. "Hey beautiful." He said with a smile. She looked at him and smiled. He always made her happy no matter what. She loves him so much for that. He took her hand they walk in silence to his car. When they got to his car. He stopped her. "Elena we are going to find out. It's going to be okay. I promise." Stefan told her. "Stefan what if it changes everything?" Elena asked him. "Elena if you can care for me as a vampire. I will care for you whatever you might be. I promise you. Do you trust me?" Stefan asked her. "Yes." Elena said. He grabbed her forehead and kiss it. She fell on to his shoulder. Just hugged him. He hugged her back. Neither wanted to let go."I have a plan." Damon said walking up to them. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him still hugging Elena. Elena let go of Stefan and asked "A plan for what?" Elena asked. "To find out whatever the hell is wrong with you!" Damon told her.

Alaric Saltzman was coming out of the school when he spot Stefan and Elena at Stefan's car. He still couldn't get the image of Elena's wings out his mind. He noticed someone walk up to Stefan and Elena. He looked familiar. Then he realized it was the vampire he saw bite his wife 3 years ago. Then after that he never saw his wife again. He was certain he was the murder. He walked up to Stefan and Elena. "Hey guys. I didn't see you guys this morning in first period." Alaric said. Stefan and Elena taken off guard. "We were busy so we came late." Stefan replied. "Oh okay that makes sense. By the way Stefan who is this?" Alaric asked point at Damon. "This is my brother Damon." Stefan replied. "It's nice to meet you Damon Salvatore." Alaric said taking his hand to shake Damon's hand. Damon shook his hand and gave him a big smile. Alaric let go of his hand turn to Elena and Stefan and said "I will see you two tomorrow. I have to be somewhere." Alaric left. Damon turned to Stefan and Elena and said, " I know him. I meet his wife in a bar 3 years ago. She knew I was a vampire. I bet he does too."

Stefan, Elena and Damon arrived at university. They asked for the supernatural section. They were directed there. The plan was to compell the girl to let them in. But then again they probably believe in vampires and that won't work. So they were going to say they just had some questions. As they walk in the building, they go straight to the girl at the front desk. When they walked up she talked to Stefan and Damon. Then she noticed Elena. She gave her a weird glance like she has seen her before. When they asked to see the supernatural section she let them go willing following behind. As they walk in the room the girl said "We have some guests." To some man who's back was to us. He turned around to face us. It was Alaric Saltzman. He starred at us for the longest time. He then asked "What are you guys doing here?" Not knowing how to response they just stood their in silence. Then the was a sound of a bow about to shoot an arrow. The girl was aiming right at Elena. She shoot the arrow and before Elena could even think. Damon caught in right in front of where her face while Stefan had moved Elena clear across the room. Alaric started yelling, "Why did you do that Bailey? She is my student. She isn't a vampire." "How do you know she looks just like Katherina. Believe me. I know how Katherina looks. I meet her." Bailey replied. "I promise. She isn't Katherina." Alaric replied. "She is something else. I have seen it with my own eyes."


End file.
